1. Technical Field
Example embodiments are directed to a cover for a toner port of a replaceable unit of an imaging device, and particularly to a movable cover for the toner input port of a developer unit of an electrophotographic imaging device that is displaced upon the operational engagement of a toner cartridge with the developer unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Cartridges within printers are more readily becoming separated into two or more units in order to separate longer and shorter life components. When these components are connected, toner must pass from one unit to the other as needed. The area where the components connect is generally called a toner port. Many cartridges use foam or flexible seals to keep the toner contained at this connection. When the cartridge and the imaging unit are removed from the printer there is the potential for toner to escape from the sealing surfaces and the areas around the toner port. This loose toner can contaminate the printer, desk, or the user's clothing thus causing customer dissatisfaction. Toner covers have been used on printer cartridges but they typically are a sliding shutter design which has potential to skive off toner onto the surroundings. As a result, such toner covers contribute to the same toner contamination problem they are intended to prevent.
Based upon the foregoing, there is a need for an improved toner port for a replaceable unit of an imaging device.